All of You
by jacey1210
Summary: Bucky knows that loving Sabrina will only hurt her, so he's forced to make a choice: be selfless or selfish? {COMPLETE}
1. Chapter 1: Getting Dumped

Sabrina curled up next to him, the two gazing at the New York skyline. Sighing contentedly, she nuzzled his neck, breathing in his smell. Bucky tightened his hold on her shoulders with his human arm and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Sabs."

"I love you more," she replied, smiling, "And you better not forget that."

"Never."

Reaching across his chest, she stroked his other arm, running her slender fingers over the indents and scratches in the otherwise smooth metal. "I hate it," he said suddenly, "I'm not human anymore." She looked up at him as she interlaced her warm fingers with his cold, metal ones.

"I don't care. You're still Bucky Barnes, the guy I fell in love with."

For a while, he remained staring out the panoramic window at the city lights. Sabrina felt him tighten his hold on her as he pressed his face into her hair.

"Ouch," she muttered, one of the grooves on his arm cutting into her finger. He took her hand in his and examined it.

"Was this me?"

"Yes and no." A sigh escaped his mouth, now frowning.

"Yes," he said softly, untangling his fingers from hers, "I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" A hint of alarm sounded in her voice, "Where are you going?" He stood up slowly.

"I love you Sabrina. And that's why I can't stay with you. I'm a hazard, an experiment gone wrong. I keep hurting you, I can't control myself. But I can't hurt you if you're not with me."

"No! You can't do that! You can't leave me alone; I can't live without you. I know you won't hurt me, I know Bucky won't do that."

"I'm not Bucky anymore. I'm the Winter Soldier."

"Stop that! Stop it, stop it! I don't care if you're Bucky or Winter; I love them both. You can't do this to me," she added, voice cracking.

"You'll understand."

"But I don't. I don't know what I did wrong." Tears threatened to spill out from her eyes, blurring her vision, "Don't leave me."

"I love you, Sabs." The torrent of water was unleashed as he spoke. Sabrina rushed toward him, struggling to clear her vision, but after wiping her eyes, she was only reaching for empty air.


	2. Chapter 2: A Super Secret Stalker Agency

Sabrina awoke on the doormat, puffy-eyed and nose running. Realization began to set in as she noticed the absence of Bucky's stupid combat boots next to her now-lonely navy converse. Sobbing, she curled up on the floor, clutching her knees to her chest.

An hour or so passed before her stomach began to grumble, and she was forced to pick herself up. Wiping her eyes, she stumbled over to the kitchen and stuffed a blueberry muffin in her mouth, forcing herself to chew and swallow.

_Bucky loved blueberry muffins._ The tears began launching a second crusade on her face, though they fell slower than before. Sadness was joined by anger as Sabrina began to despise his stupid self-hatred. She inhaled three more muffins and a sesame bagel before beginning to feel a bit better.

_I can live without him. Be strong, Sabrina! _Humming "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from Mulan, she took a deep breath and marched into their bedroom-

_Their. T-h-e-i-r. THEIR. BUCKY AND SABRINA._ Screaming, she fell onto the hardwood floors. This time, the tears were strangely absent, but the pain remained. She lay on the ground for more than an hour, silent in her sorrow.

_Pick yourself up,_ screamed a voice in her head, _Show him you can live without him!_ Steeling herself, she pushed herself off of the ground and walked into the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, she applied a teeny bit of lip gloss, brushed and dried her hair, and dressed in her favorite jeans and tee. Taking a deep breath, she strode into the elevator, out of the lobby, and towards work.

Sabrina worked at Stark Industries with Dr. Bruce Banner in the radiation lab. Yes, it was dangerous, but the thing was that she loved her work. Everything in there just made **sense** in her head. To her, everything was straightforward and sensical, and she could lose herself in her work.

"Hi, Bruce," she managed, donning her lab coat and protective goggles. He looked up.

"Oh, hi Brina," he answered, "Are you okay?"

_Crap._

"Yeah. Just an, um, allergic reaction. To-to flowers. Pollen. Season for pollen, you know."

"It's fine. You've been through emotional trauma. I get it. No more questions asked." She blushed, ashamed that her friend had caught her lying. He knew her too well.

"Thanks, Bruce. Anyway, what's new?"

"Well, uh, you actually have a meeting with Tony in twenty minutes."

"What for?"

"Well, uh, I'm not really supposed to say…" he began playing with the sleeves of his purple shirt.

"Oh, Bruce, please?" Sabrina quickly made blue puppy dog eyes, "Please?" Bruce began to rub the back of his neck.

"Sabrina, have you heard of HYDRA?"

"Like Greek mythology?"

"Um, more like secret agency. They're sort of...watching you...but they've decided they need you as a hostage."

"Excuse me? Are you telling me there's a group of stalkers who have been staring at me, and now they want to kidnap me? And how do you and Tony know about this?"

"I, uh, think it's time for you to head upstairs now?"

"Bruce, I thought we weren't gonna keep secrets anymore?" He looked away as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and left.

_HYDRA, HYDRA, think, Sabrina, where have you heard that before? _

_Bucky. That's the organization he was talking about. The ones who gave him his metal arm. _

Casually, she checked behind her before stepping into the empty hallway leading towards Tony's main office. Scanning her eye, the doors opened, and she walked inside.

"Brina! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a fucking secret agency no one told me about has decided they're going to fucking kidnap me." He took off his sunglasses and laid them on the mahogany desk, eyes growing serious.

"Sabrina, we couldn't tell you because we work for the government, and the government is very, and I mean v-e-r-y, picky about what we do and say. We didn't even know until last night."

"What am I gonna do?" she asked, voice breaking, "Where do I go?"

"Fury thinks it's best that you stay here, with us," said Pepper, walking into the room, "We'll all be here to keep an eye on you."

"We?" Bruce stepped in, cleaning his glasses, along with Captain America.

"Brina, do you remember the Avengers?"

"Yes, on the news a month ago."

"Well, lucky for you, we'll all be here to protect you! One big, happy, dysfunctional family!" snarked Tony. His holo-phone began to ring, and, rolling his eyes, Tony accepted the call. A man with an eyepatch was projected into the air.

"Sabrina, do you have any information on the Winter Soldier's location?"

"Um, guys, who is this?" Tony made a cutting motion across his neck as Bruce held his head in a hand. The Captain sighed.

The man in black drew himself up.

"I am Nick Fury, director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD, of these United States of America. In hearing this, you are sworn to not breathe a word of this to any living soul not a part of this organization." Tony began playing on his phone. "Mr. Stark, am I too boring for you?"

"Mmmm...wait...yes! 2048! Pep, that's 23 seconds. Beat that, ginger."

"Tony," she warned, "Be nice." He pouted but reverted his attention back to Fury.

"Sabrina, we have already moved your belongings to the Avengers Tower and put your old apartment on lockdown. Once again, if you hear _anything _about the Winter Soldier, tell me right away." The projection flickered off.

"Sabrina, why don't I take you to your room?" offered Pepper, "I think you need a little time to relax." She nodded.

_Bucky, what have you done?_


	3. Chapter 3: Who the Hell is Bucky?

The next morning, Sabrina woke to the faint sound of an alarm.

_Hmmm, something to do with Bucky?_

Pulling on a pair of shorts and Converse, she unlocked her door and peeked outside. The alarms were louder now, and came from the direction of Tony's office. Furrowing her brows, she jogged down the hall and into the elevator, straight into the Captain.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you, are you Sabrina?"

"Yes? What's going on?"

"Fury's being attacked right now by the Winter Soldier. We just got the distress signal." He shot her a quizzical look, "What are you doing?"  
"Coming with you."

"I, uh, don't know if that's okay. Not trying to be rude."

"Oh, it's fine. Just sneak me with you. If I get killed, I won't hold you liable for anything."

"Um, I don't know-I'm not sure about this."

"Captain-"

"You can call me Steve."

"Steve, I'll be fine. I was in the Romanian mafia for ten years, and was trained in martial arts by Chuck Norris," she lied, "I have a seventh degree black belt in jiu-jitsu.

"Chuck Norris?"

"A legendary sensei. You probably haven't heard of him."

"I think you should stay here."

"I think I shouldn't." He sighed, combing a hand through his hair. "Agh, fine, I'll stay," she pouted, "Bye, Steve! Good luck!" He waved and stepped out of the elevator towards a military van. She closed the elevator doors, waited a few seconds, then reopened them. Cautiously, she awkwardly jog-walked to an van on the outskirts of the lot. Sabrina curled around to the driver's side and knocked on a window. An agent in sunglasses rolled it down.

"Excuse me, sir, I need to tell you something."

"Who are you?"

"It's important to have a good vocabulary. Did you know 'fudgel' means pretending to work?.

"What the-" She promptly punched him in the face, shattering his sunglasses and knocking him unconscious.

"Oh, fudge," she moaned, clutching her fist, "What a jerk." The other vans began driving away, so she pushed the man out of the car and clambered into the seat, turning the key in the ignition. "What the hell are you doing, Sabrina?" she asked herself. Quickly, she gassed it, speeding after the other vans.

They drove into New York, eventually stopping at the wreckage of an armored car. Bucky stood in front of it, exchanging blows with the Spider Lady or whatever from the Avengers. "Bucky!" He continued to punch the Lady in the head as she clambered over him. "Bucky! What are you doing?!" Jumping out of the car, she sprinted towards the two. As she got nearer, he backhanded her across the face with his metal arm.

Pain erupted in her nose and cheekbone. She fell onto the concrete road, landing awkwardly on her right shoulder. A sharp pain through her collarbone left her writhing on the street, struggling to breathe through her bleeding nose.

Realization suddenly flooded through her: the Spider Lady's real name is Black Widow!

_Sabrina, you're dumber than I thought._

_Is that Bucky?!_

_Is that a stick next to my shoulder?_

_Nah, it's just the bone sticking out of my-holy crap!_

She promptly vomited the ground next to her head, all the while staring at the shard of her collarbone pushing itself out of her body and into the sunlight. Spitting the sickly taste out of her mouth, Sabrina felt herself begin to cry, the tears mingling with the blood seeping out of her most-likely broken nose.

_What the hell, Bucky?_

Raising her eyes, she saw Black Widow quickly dispatch him, knocking him to the ground before running towards a smashed black car.

Bucky lay still for a few seconds, then slowly picked himself up off the ground. His face was obscured by a black mask, and his eyes were hooded in...eyeshadow? Once warm and inviting, his chocolate eyes were hazy and strange.

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?!"

"Bucky, it's Sabrina. What-what are you doing?"

"Completing my mission. Now shut up," he barked, grabbing her by her shirt and slinging her over his shoulder. Screaming, her collarbone protruded even further from her skin, tearing through her shirt even more. Sabrina felt pain behind her eyes as everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

The Winter Soldier ran. He had the main target of his mission over his shoulder, sprinting towards a waiting helicopter. Yes, he hadn't killed the Captain, but, for some reason known only to his superiors, she took top priority.

"Bring her back alive," they said, "Do this before all else." As usual, he had nodded and gone off to complete his mission. He didn't really remember what he had done before working for HYDRA, which was slightly disconcerting, but no matter. It was his job, his duty, to finish this mission.

As the back of his neck began to tingle, he turned around to see the rapidly approaching figure of Iron Man.

"I wouldn't do that, buddy," came a mechanical voice from the red and gold suit, "Leave the girl behind, and I won't pummel you too much." Smiling from underneath his mask, the Winter Soldier casually tossed her on the ground, triggering screams of pain as she was jerked out of unconsciousness.

"Tony?"

"Gimme a sec, Sabs."

Sabs? That was...familiar. Sabs. His thoughts were interrupted as a ray of energy shot towards his face. Quickly sidestepping, he scooped up a stray gun off the ground and began firing to no avail. The bullets harmlessly bounced off of the armor, reflecting directly at him. Grinning, the Winter Soldier shot out his metal hand, swinging Iron Man onto the concrete, getting a burn on his arm in the process. Tony laughed, then shot his repulsors at him, just singing his skin as he jumped away.

"Stop," moaned the girl-the girl. Sabrina. It was Sabrina. Brina. Sab. Sabs. Realization struck the Winter Soldier, freezing him in place. Iron Man quickly took this opportunity to punch him in the face, knocking him back a few steps.

"Bucky…" He noticed the bone in her skin, the blood soaking her shirt, her pale face, and the tears. Had he really done this? To his Sabrina? "Please stop," she cried softly, "Please." All memory of the enemy behind him faded away as he locked gazes with her.

This was too much. So much confusion and pain. It overwhelmed his senses, threatening to break down the mental barriers that HYDRA had so painstakingly constructed. He convulsed, dropping to his knees. Memories began flooding back as he clutched his head in his hands, hearing her cry out as she pulled herself away from him.

She hated him, he could tell. He could see the fear in her eyes, pupils tiny as she scuttled back, blood mingling with her tears. He saw the anger, the disgust, and the sorrow. All directed right towards him. He had failed. Not just his mission, but he had failed her: Sabs. His Sabs.

And he ran. Not to the helicopter, or the armored cars waiting for him to take him back to HYDRA. He escaped, hiding in the shadows, running to a safe house. Far away. He looked back. Paused, waiting for something, he didn't know what. And ran.

"Brina, shhh, come here," murmured Tony, surprisingly gently. The tears fell faster as she remembered Bucky's eyes: hurt and confused. "We're going home."

But he was lying. Home was with Bucky, in her apartment where he could live in peace, in hiding from HYDRA.

A sinking feeling weighed down her heart as she realized Bucky didn't love her anymore. It was a simple fact that crushed her soul and heart and life. He was gone, he had run away from her and everything they once had. So she turned towards Tony and nodded.

Sabrina awoke in a hospital bed, covered in sterile, white sheets and IV supplies.

"Feeling better, Brina?" came a voice from her right. Painfully, she turned her head, locking eyes with a concerned Bruce.

"Bruce was just bawling when he saw you, Brina," smirked Tony, lounging in another corner of the room. Bruce shot him a look, forcing Tony to change his story, "He went all Hulk and destroyed everything."

"I didn't mean to," he replied softly, a look of remorse flooding his features.

"You done good," replied Tony, winking.

"Thanks, guys."

"84% of that thanks is directed towards me. FYI."

"Actually…" started Bruce.

"No. I'm right. Anyway, I'm gonna go get some blueberries. I've spent enough time in this godforsaken room to last for the rest of my life. Adios, suckers," he added, strutting out of the room.

"Tony was really worried. He stayed here with me last night."

"That's new. The great Tony felts some emotion?" Bruce's face turned serious.

"Ever since Pepper left, he's been more...scared. But I don't know. Maybe he was drunk."

"I feel so loved, Brucie."

"Sorry."

"Ah, you can leave if you want. I'm just gonna be sleeping."

"I might grab a bite to eat now. Just scream if you need the Other Guy."

"I'll make sure I do. But go have fun, Bruce. You deserve it." He grinned bashfully and squeezed her hand before leaving the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Sighing, Sabrina looked wistfully out the window before closing her eyes.

Bucky climbed silently, concentrating on each position of his hands and feet. Climbing up this tower was harder than he had expected. Finally, he reached the floor he had spotted Sabrina in through his binoculars. Gently pushing the window open, he lithely leapt through the space, landing softly on the white ground.

There she was, lying peacefully on the bed, hair splayed above her head. Moving towards her, Bucky tucked a stray strand of chocolate hair behind her ear. Her deep blue eyes were closed, chest rhythmically moving up and down as he sat next to her prone body. He slowly picked up one of her hands, running a gentle finger across the cuts and burns that marred the smooth skin. Bucky laced his rough fingers with her tiny ones, feeling them lock perfectly into place. Unconsciously, her hand tightened around his, pressing into his skin. Taking her face into his metal hand, he watched her sigh as his thumb stroked her cheek, her leaning into him.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, Bucky swiftly stood up and detached himself from her, sliding under the bed.

Tony strutted in, carrying a cup of iced tea. Shooting a quick look at Sabrina to see if she was awake, he set his glass down on the table next to her bed and crouched next to her.

"Hey, Brina," he murmured, running a finger down her cheek. She stirred, but remained sleeping. Bucky felt his hands clench into fists. "Sorry I screwed up. Promise it won't happen again. My bad. Again," he added, more softly. Leaning his forehead against the blankets, he closed his eyes, taking hold of her hand.

After a few minutes, Bucky slid out from under the bed, standing above Sabrina, who was fast asleep, and Tony, who was slowly worming his way to lie next to her. Face contorting, his metal arm moved unconsciously towards Tony, but stopped as the man opened his eyes.

"You fucked her over pretty badly, buddy." Bucky's gaze flickered from Tony's tight face to Sabrina's calm one. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt ever again. Do you even know her? Has she ever talked to you about her childhood? About her parents? No. Because it hurts. And she's been hurting her whole life, and here you come along, the guy she unfortunately fell in love with," he rolled his eyes and waved a hand in the air, "And you go and hurt her. You hurt her inside and outside. And you left before picking up the pieces."

Bucky felt his throat constrict. He didn't deserve her. His precious Sabrina, lying alone and broken. His fault.

"You're right." Tony looked surprised, but said nothing. "I don't, didn't, deserve her."

"But the question is: what are you going to do now? Leave her like this? Run away again?"

He winced. That had been his original plan. Get out and let time heal her wounds. Glaring, he said nothing. "So, Bucky, Winter Soldier, whoever you are, I think you should leave her alone."

Bucky considered this. Stay, and potentially hurt her, or leave and spare her the pain? If he stayed, he could accidentally injure her, and HYDRA was probably looking for him, so that would put her in even more danger. But this was _Sabrina._ His Sabs. He had spent three years of his life with her, lying low and finding solace in her apartment. Then again, did he want to set HYDRA on her? "How's it going, Frosty?"

He shot Stark a look, then picked him up by the shoulders, depositing him outside the door. While Tony pounded on the door, yelling empty threats, Bucky jammed the lock and knelt next to Sabrina.

"Sabs?" She blinked awake, focusing on him, then automatically jerked away.

"N-no-"

"Shhh, it's alright, Sabs, I'm, I'm leaving." Confusion flitted across her features before realization took over.

"You don't-don't have to-to," she stuttered, morphine making her stumble over her words, "Don't go a-again."

"It's alright, just for a bit. I'll come back," he lied, forcing a smile onto his face, "I always do." He could tell she didn't believe him at all as she reached a shaking hand to caress his leathery cheek.

"Please." _Oh, fuck_, he thought, _How am I supposed to leave like this?_ "I don't want y-you to go," she sobbed, tears starting to fall. _This has to stop._

Leaning down, he pressed a deep kiss to her lips as her hands trembled, knotting themselves in his hair. After a few long seconds, he pulled back as she scrabbled at his shoulders. "Please, please, n-no Bucky, p-please-"

"I'm coming back," he murmured, voice cracking, "Always, Sabs."

"Always?"

"Always." She blinked, wiping away the tears, as he slid out the window. Perching on the deck, Bucky unfurled his mechanical wings he had stolen from that bird guy with Captain America and jumped.


	5. Chapter 5: To Pull A Bucky

Using a repulsor, Tony blew the door up and strode into the room to see the window ajar and Sabrina peacefully sleeping.

"Sabrina!" She jerked awake, then sat up, wincing.

"I don't even wanna know," she muttered, passing a hand over her face after catching sight of the wreckage.

"Was he in here?"

"Bucky? No, he's gone," she babbled, "What's a Bucky? Like a cowboy?" Tony stood amidst the shattered bits of wood from the door, mouth ajar.

"Um, Brina, you okay?"

"I think so? Just a little headache." He cocked his head.

"Sabrina, who is Bucky Barnes?"

"I've already told you, I don't know."

"That's impossible! He was just in here!"

"I was sleeping! How would I know that?"  
"I heard him talking to you, Sabrina, I'm not deaf."

"I don't know a Bucky!" Tony looked at her.

"JARVIS, any signs of lying?"

"Not at all, sir," replied the A.I., "She seems to be telling the truth."

"What the hell," muttered Tony, "She was just with him. Amnesia?"

"Most likely, sir, from traumatization."

"Ah."

"I'm right here, asshole. Not you, JARVIS."

"_I'm _right here, too!"

"Oh, you're not important."

"Excuse me? Who built this tower, who saved the president, who saved America, who saved the world from a Chitauri attack-"

"I believe that was a joint effort?"

"The point is, I AM important."

"Oh, did Tony-wony get his feelings hurt?" She cocked her head to the side before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Poor baby."

"Feeling better. One more should do the trick."

"Don't push your luck, buddy. Hey, do we have any takeout?"

"We can in 20 minutes. The usual?"

"You remember?"

"Of course," he scoffed, "JARVIS, the usual."

"In a moment, sir."

"Sabrina, I can't decide if you're stupid or highly intelligent."

"Should I be offended right now?"

"Probably. But, moving on so you'll hopefully forget about it; why the hell would you leave this tower?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I don't remember. Sort of...a gap in my memory. I got nothing."

"Figures. Well, let's get you out of here. I'm bored already." Gingerly, he scooped her up, then began walking slowly towards an elevator.

"MmmmMmm," she moaned, "Just, just hold on a sec." Shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for the crackly feeling in her collarbone to fade. "Okay. Sorry."

"You'll be alright," he said, nuzzling her ear.

"Someone's a little friendly today."

"Ah, just got some good news and decided to take advantage of it."

"This is good news?" she asked, frowning and nodding towards her shoulder.

"Not exactly."

"You're a terrible person," she replied affectionately, smiling despite herself.

"Oh, I know," he sighed, smiling weakly.

"I'm just joking, Stark. You know I love you." He gently set her down on the couch.

"Do you?" he muttered, walking towards the remote next to the flat screen, "I think, for one night, you get to pick the movie."

"Your Majesty, I believe I am not worthy enough for this honor."

"This wasn't my idea; it's obligatory because you're a cripple."

"Hey!"

"I cannot tell a lie," he replied, shrugging.

"Oh! Avatar!" she cried as Tony flipped through his wide selection of streaming movies.

"That technology is so last decade," he scoffed, selecting the movie all the same, "If we must."

"We must!"

"Erm, I'm actually feeling a little queasy, so I might just go-"

"Don't you dare, mister." He rolled his eyes but plopped down next to her, throwing his legs on the coffee table and his arm around her shoulders.

"And three hours of hell begins."

Three hours later, Sabrina was resting her head against Tony's shoulder. Careful of her collarbone, he adjusted her position so that she lay on his chest, which was more comfortable for sleeping. Sighing, she tightened her grip on his t-shirt as Tony rested his arm on her back.

"Is this cheating?" he asked to no one in particular, "Am I taking advantage of you?" Frowning, he twisted a lock of dark hair around his index finger. "Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina." A smile cracked his face in two as she shifted, tucking her face into his neck. "Just kidding, no regrets."


	6. FB1: Sabrina is a Handicapped Planarian

"Sabrina, I need you to wake up. Now." Sighing, she felt her eyelids open to see Tony, all suited up. "Fury's called me in, I'll be back in a week or so. Try not to do anything stupid."

She smiled groggily. "Do I look that dumb?"

"A bit. Adios," he grinned, kissing her lightly on the cheek before jetting off towards the horizon. Shaking her head, Sabrina stood up and stretched, reveling in the warm sunlight. Turning around, she headed towards the kitchenette to fry an egg for breakfast. She hummed as she cracked the egg, breathing in the delicious smell of buttered toast.

"Morning, JARVIS," she called.

"Good morning, Miss Ionescu. I trust you slept well?"

"Eh, the arc reactor was a bit hard."

"Would you like me to start a bath, then?"

"That'd be great," she replied, smiling, "JARVIS, you are my favorite person ever."

Bucky sat on a roof of a small, hidden cabin tucked away near Mount Peter, New York. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his cold, tired body. Just thinking, remembering.

FLASHBACK

Sabrina shivered, tucking her coat more tightly around her as she walked back to her apartment. No cab had stopped for her, so here she was, in the freezing cold, walking home in heels. Getting a prickly feeling on the back of her neck, she turned around, making out a few figures walking behind her in the dark. Fingering her can of pepper spray, she picked up her pace, keeping her breathing even. However, her followers had different ideas. They casually surrounded her, blocking her path as she tried to move around them.

"I'm calling the cops," she growled, heart racing.

"Not so fast," barked the thug, grabbing her wrist, "Why dontcha let us walk you home, honey?"

"I'll pass," she replied, sprinting past him as he grabbed her by the hair.

"We _insist."_

"Help!" she screamed, "Help me!" One of his buddies punched her in the eye, effectively shutting her up. Sobbing, she elbowed him in the crotch and spit in his eye before making a break for it. However, her heel broke and she fell, twisting her ankle as one of the men tackled her.

"This one needs to learn her lesson, eh?" Grinning, he shoved a hand up her skirt before freezing. Taking advantage of the situation, Sabrina scurried out from under him, holding up her can of pepper spray to see all three of the men lying in pools of their own blood as a hooded man began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" He paused briefly, but continued walking. "Hey!" she called, beginning to run after him, "Wait up!" THe man simply picked up his pace, jogging now. _No, no, no,_ she thought, breaking into a sprint before throwing her heel at him. It hit his arm, making a clanking sound that echoed throughout the alley. The man immediately whipped around, face contorted as he moved towards her. "Oh, crap," she muttered before whipping out her pepper spray and giving him a full can of the stuff right in the eyes, nose, and mouth. He immediately collapsed against a building, clutching his face with his arms-he had a metal hand? "Oh, oh God, I'm so sorry, sir, let me-"

"Stop," he grunted, "Jesus, lady."

"Come on," she insisted, grabbing his arm, "We just have a block or two to go." Muttering under his breath, he walked a few steps behind her until she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Here," she said, pointing to the kitchen sink, "Wash out your eyes." Sabrina jogged to the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk before pouring a bit onto a towel. THe man looked at her cautiously through half-lidded, swollen eyes before bending over to spray water directly at his face.

When he was done, he sat down on a stool in front of her as she dabbed at his face.

"Thank you for helping me," she started, "What's your name?"

"Bucky," he muttered.

"Um, Bucky, do you have a, uh, place to stay?" He shook his head. "Well, um, as long as you're not a serial killer, you can take the guest bedroom.

"I need to go-"

"No, I think you need to stay," she interjected, taking in his ragged clothes and unshaven beard, "For as long as you need. I owe you one, man."

Bucky smiled a bit. "Do you mind not telling anyone I'm here?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You need to tell me why, just so that I know you won't kill me when I sleep."

"Couldn't I have done that an hour ago?"

"Well, uh, yes, but-" He raised his eyebrows. "Fine. Let me get you some clothes. Keep rubbing the milk." He nodded as she dashed out of the apartment and across the hall to knock on her neighbor's door.

Steve opened the door wearing boxers, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, blonde hair ruffled.

"Oh, Steve, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!"

"No problem, ma'am," he replied cheerfully, "What's wrong?"

"I have a, uh, person, staying with me," _Oh God, stupid, stupid, stupid,_ "And he needs some clothes?" _Sabrina, you have the mental capacity of a handicapped planarian._

He blinked a few times before nodding and leading her inside.

"Is, um, he? Is it a he? Is he my size?"

"Erm, yes, yes, yes. You guys are pretty similar." Steve disappeared into his bedroom, appearing a minute later with a Whole Foods bag full of clothes. "Steve, I just have one more favor to ask. Tomorrow morning, if I don't knock on your door by 10, break into my apartment and get in my bedroom while calling the police."

"Brina, who is this, uh, person you're staying with?"

"He may have just saved my life 45 minutes ago. So I invited him to stay with me for a bit because he looked like a hobo. But he doesn't want anyone knowing he's there."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"That's sweet, Steve, but I'd rather not have you get hurt too."

"Alright," he conceded, "But you have to call me at midnight and at 6 so I know you're not dead."

"Deal," she grinned, hugging him before dashing back across the hall, "I love you, Steve!" He waved and smiled before locking his door.

"Bucky?" He appeared next to her. "Jesus, where did you come from, man?" He shrugged.

"Just easy to hide."

"Okay? Anyway, here are some clothes, so if you want to change or shower or do something with them, they're yours."

"Thank you." He abruptly turned towards the bathroom as Sabrina moved towards her bedroom.

_Dear God, even though I'm an atheist, let me stay alive tonight and tomorrow and I swear I will share my Fritos with the strange man I'm allowing to sleep in my apartment. Amen. _Smiling contentedly, she showered, changed into her pajamas, locked her bedroom door and barred it with multiple chairs and her desk, then crawled into bed, clutching a carving knife, phone with Steve on speed dial under her pillow.


	7. FB2: Reminiscing & Broken Promises

Sabrina awoke the next morning and crawled out of bed. After moving the chairs and desk out of the way, she unlocked her bedroom door and walked slowly outside, brandishing her knife. Hearing a noise behind her, she whirled around, jabbing forward. Too late, she caught sight of Bucky, who, eyes wide, grabbed her arm, making her drop the knife. Startled, she froze. His hand, still clenched tightly around her wrist, was made of a silver metal.

He hurriedly released her and began walking toward the door.

"Wait, Bucky, I'm sorry!"

"Not your fault."

"Why are you leaving, then?"

"Can't be found."

"Then stay! Where else are you gonna go? I owe you my life, man!" He turned around, eyes softening.

"You've done more than enough for me. I can't remember the last time someone has been this kind to me."

"Then why won't you stay?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I can help you! You've proven yourself to be an amazing person, and I can help you live a better life. I owe you that much." He bit his lip, eyes searching hers.

"You can't tell anyone about me."

"I won't." He nodded before moving past her towards the guest room.

"Going to catch some shut-eye. Thanks."

"Okay?" she replied awkwardly, "Okay."

Bucky remembered the first time he had kissed her. He had been trying to show her how to use a knife to defend herself, but she simply could not get the hang of it. Her bony limbs stuck out at awkward angles as she scrunched up her nose, frustrated. His knife was awkward in her hands, the hilt too big even for her long fingers, too heavy for her arm.

He saw something snap in her eyes as she gently put it down on the coffee table before she walked calmly towards the closet. Sabrina emerged with a large stick used to open up the skylight and strode towards the couch with a purpose. Bucky remembered her clench her teeth and begin smacking the cushions with that stupid stick, remembered how hard he had laughed as she vented her anger on the leather.

Grinning, he had waited until she was done until taking the stick away from her and putting it back in the closet.

"Looks like we found _something_ Sabs is good at," he had teased.

"The only thing I can do," she muttered, blinking. Eyebrows wrinkling, he pulled her into a hug, her tiny frame fitting perfectly into his bulkier one.

"Don't you have a rule about lying?" She wrapped a slender arm around his waist, the other reaching up to the collar of his tee. Her brown eyes melted into his gray ones as she pulled him closer before kissing him.

Bucky hadn't been kissed for at least fifty years, but he knew that was one heck of a smooch.

He found that her bed was much more comfy than the one he had been sleeping in, and that there was plenty of room for him. She wasn't nearly as curvy as the other women Bucky had slept with a long, long time ago, but the way she screamed his name, the way she wrapped herself around him, and how she fell asleep curled up on his chest made up for that.

They had woken up in a tangle of limbs, her head resting beneath his.

"Morning, Sabs," he murmured in her ear.

"Hey, Bucky. I'm guessing you were quite a ladies' man."

"Only one lady I want," he had teased, kissing her neck.

"You're trying to get something out of me, aren't you?"

"Mmm, maybe…" he replied, "I'll just make you wait."

"We'll see how that goes."

"Sabs?"

"I don't, uh, know how to tell you this, but I'm over ninety years old." She grinned.

"And I'm Will Smith."

"Sabs, have you heard of Captain America?"

"The superhero? Yeah; don't tell me you're secretly him."

"I'm apparently his best friend." She gave him a look.

"If you're lying…"

"I'm not, and I can prove it to you. Get ready to take a trip to a museum," he grinned, pulling back the covers.

"Trusting you have a _really_ good reason as to why I'm getting out of bed at nine, buster."

"Actually, why don't we stay in a bit longer. The museum isn't going anywhere," he smirked, crawling on top of her, "иди сюда, любовь."

"Bless you," she teased, "I don't speak...Romanian?"

"Russian. Means come here, love." Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Of course."

As they entered the Captain America exhibit, Sabrina slipped her hand into his metal one. Bucky remembered feeling a slight tingle, but kept his head under his hood. Leading her over to the photographs of him and Steve, he heard her gasp as she immediately recognized his face plastered on the wall.

"James?"

"I guess so. Jesus, I don't remember any of this. It's so-on the tip of my tongue. I can't quite **get** it." Bucky ran a hand through his hair as she curled her arm around his waist.

"We'll figure it out, Buck. Let's see the rest of the exhibit; maybe it'll bring something back." He smiled gratefully, eyes turning up at the corners for the first time.

Bucky leaned back against the chimney of the roof of his cabin in the woods. Watching a plume of his breath float away from him, he sighed, thinking about **her**. Her funny little smile she made when she was embarrassed, her open-mouthed grin, and the way she threw her head back when she laughed, crying happily. That was a bit weird, how she cried when she laughed, but it made her **her.** He remembered her long, skinny fingers, and how they always got cold, so he, of course, would have to warm them up with his own. The rest of her was skinny too, as she modelled part-time for some Secret company.

He remembered her sparkling brown eyes that lit up every time she saw him. Those eyes seemed brown at first, but too many times had he lost himself in them, catching glimpses of slight tints of green.

He remembered how ticklish she was. Her stomach, back, legs, arms, neck, almost everywhere was sensitive.

He remembered curling up with her under a blanket when winter came, watching TV and drinking cocoa. Summer meant lemonade and him holding her on the deck, as she was scared of heights.

Bucky grinned nostalgically, thinking about all of her silly fears. Claustrophobia, entomophobia (fear of insects), hypsiphobia (fear of heights), and thanatophobia (fear of dying). She had told him those stupid names countless times, giving him something to remember and hold onto.

He remembered her soft skin, minty breath, and light fingertips grazing his arms, painting abstract trails across his face. Sabrina.

But she was gone now. With someone else. Someone who wouldn't hurt her, who wouldn't put her in harm's way. Someone who deserved her and would care for her until the day she died. Silly. Her fear of death. Bucky used to beg and plead for death, but after he met her, he wanted it less and less. Promise. He had promised her that he would stay with her until the very end, to keep her safe, to leave this Earth together. Yet another broken oath.

_Sorry, Sabs._


	8. FB3: Brown-Eyed Girl

~ LYRICS TO "BROWN-EYED GIRL" BY VAN MORRISON, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS BOLDED. ALL OTHER WRITING BELONGS TO VAN MORRISON, IT IS NOT MY PROPERTY, PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME ~

Just a quick memory of Bucky singing to a sleeping Sabrina, thinking about her.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Bucky twirled a strand of Sabrina's hair around his finger, singing softly as the sun disappeared and the New York skyline began to ignite. Some song on Sabrina's iPod she seemed to like. Catchy, he had to admit.

**Hey, where did we go…**

She snoozed peacefully in his lap, one hand clutching his sweatpants, the other holding a blanket across herself.

**Days when the rains came?**

"I love you, Sabs," he murmured, pulling her gently against himself.

**Down in the hollow,**

The girl shifted slightly, inhaling deeply as she pressed into him. Brown hair splayed over his lap, he draped an arm across her waist.

**Playing a new game,**

He moved to make her more comfortable, switching off the TV and shifting his body to mold around hers.

**Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,**

A smile flitted over Bucky's face as he ran a his thumb across her cheek, making her sigh and smile.

**Skipping and a-jumping**

He lifted her up slightly, eliciting a groan of annoyance, making him grin.

**In the misty morning fog with**

Bucky pulled her onto his chest as he lay down on the couch.

**Our, our hearts a-thumping,**

She nestled into the crook of his neck so that he could feel their hearts pounding in unison.

**And you, my brown-eyed girl,**

He remembered her eyes burst into flame and her arm link with his as she caught sight of the fireworks on New Years' Day.

**You, my brown-eyed girl.**

He remembered the feeling of her lips on his, soft and curious, unsure of what to do.

**Whatever happened,**

He remembered her small, cold hand slipping into his pocket to join his warm one as they walked to her favorite cafe next door.

**To Tuesday and so slow.**

He remembered her strutting down the catwalk, music pounding, a look of confidence and joy he had never seen before radiating off of her, infecting the crowd.

**Going down to the old mine with a,**

Bucky thought about her laugh, stuttering and loud, a full-blown guffaw.

**Transistor radio.**

Bucky thought about how she linked arms with him rather than hold hands because, for some reason, she HATED palms.

**Standing in the sunlight laughing,**

Bucky thought about her excitement whenever she came back from her job at Stark Tower, face flushed with the joy of simply _knowing_ more about life and the world.

**Hide behind a rainbow's wall,**

Bucky thought about her in the morning when she would just wake up, blinking and groaning like an underground rat. He laughed every morning with her.

**Slipping and a-sliding,**

Bucky thought about her trying to learn self-defense, but failing miserably, choosing him to "be her hero" instead.

**All along the waterfall,**

Bucky thought about her crying, when tears ran silently down her face. She would simply sit still, unmoving, staring at the wall until the tears stopped.

**With you, my brown-eyed girl,**

He remembered comforting her while she cried, wishing he could do more than hold her wracking body against his while they waited for the storm to subside.

**You, my brown-eyed girl.**

**Do you remember when we used to sing,**

He began to hum softly, chest reverberating gently against hers in a lullaby of his own.

**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**

**Just like that.**

**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**

**La dee dah.**

**So hard to find my way,**

He remembered seeing her all alone at night, and the men who were walking behind her.

**Now that I'm all on my own.**

Bucky thought about how she had taken him in, a complete stranger with a metal arm, and begged him to stay.

**I saw you just the other day,**

He remembered her taking him to the movies, to concerts, to fashion shows, all with a look of happiness and utter content.

**My, how you have grown!**

Bucky thought about her soft, caramel hair with its faint golden streaks from sleeping out on the deck.

**Cast my memory back there, Lord,**

He remembered taking her to the old diner he and Steve had gone to a long, long time ago, seeing her jaw drop as a gigantic burger was dropped in front of her.

**Sometime I'm overcome thinking about,**

Bucky thought about her hugs. She was so thin she barely held any of him, but that was plenty for him. She fit perfectly into him.

**Making love in the green grass,**

He remembered watching her close her eyes, exhausted after a long day, and slowly fall asleep in his arms, utterly at peace.

**Behind the stadium,**

Bucky thought about her eyes, brown with a hint of green deep, deep behind the irises. Eyes he could never get tired of looking at.

**With you, my brown-eyed girl,**

He remembered Sabrina. Sabs. His Sabrina.

**You, my brown-eyed girl.**


	9. Chapter 9: Bruce's Assistant

Tony didn't come back that night, so Sabrina fell asleep around one, worried because he wasn't picking up his cell. The next morning, she woke up in the middle of the bed, still alone. Furrowing her brows, Sabrina got out of bed and pulled a blanket over her shoulders before moving towards the kitchen.

"JARVIS, can you track Tony's location?"

"Sabrina, he has actually left you a message. It says: Meeting gone overtime, will be back in a bit. Don't worry."

"I'm worrying. Since when does Tony willingly stay at meetings?"

"He has turned off all GPS related devices, Sabrina, if that is of any help to you."

"Mmm. He'll be fine. I think. But anyway, I have a shoot in Paris tomorrow, so I'm going to be heading out in an hour or so. Is the jet prepped?"

"Of course, Sabrina."

"JARVIS, you are a hero."

"Why thank you, Sabrina. How touching." She cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. But I'll take that as a 'thank you.' Au revoir, JARVIS."

"Bon voyage, miss."

The next morning, Sabrina woke up in a king-sized bed surrounded by plush pillows and a fluffy comforter.

"Mmm, Le Meurice," she murmured appreciatively. Living with the one and only Tony Stark meant she stayed in only the best places, and this hotel was one of her favorites. Smiling, she got out of bed and washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth, and pulled on a light top, wedges, and a pair of shorts. After applying a thin layer of makeup, she walked downstairs and stepped into a waiting limo, munching on croissants and sipping juice as she sat inside.

The photoshoot in front of the Eiffel Tower lasted for a couple of hours, and afterwards, she was absolutely starving. Walking a couple blocks west of the Tower, she slipped inside her favorite French bakery, inhaling the warm scent of pastries and baguettes. Seeing her dear friend Isabel at the counter, she began walking towards the register.

"Bonjour, Isabel! Il a été un long temps; comment allez-vous?" {"Hello, Isabel! It's been a long time; how are you?"}

"Bon, bon, ma chérie. Et vous?" {"Good, good, darling. And you?"}

"Je suis bien, je vous remercie. Quoi de spécial aujourd'hui?" {"I am well, thank you. What's today's special?"}

"Tartelettes aux framboises, ma propre recette. Prenez deux gratuitement." {"Raspberry tartlets, my own recipe. Take two for free."}

"Non, je dois refuser. Je vais payer, Isabel." {"No, I must refuse. I will pay, Isabel."}

"Non, non, vous n'avez pas à." {"No, no, you don't have to."}

"J'insiste. Merci, Isa!" {"I insist. Thank you, Isa!"}

"Vous êtes les bienvenus. Amusez-vous, Sabrina!" {"You are most welcome. Have fun, Sabrina!"}

Waving goodbye, she stepped out of the warm little shop, bell on the door jingling merrily as she left.

Sabrina walked back towards the Eiffel Tower, munching on a tartlet and eagerly drinking in the Parisian atmosphere while keeping her identity sealed behind a large pair of black sunglasses. Sitting down on the end of a bench near the Tower, she crossed her legs and leaned back, carefully sealing up the bag with the remaining tartlet before placing it gingerly into her backpack.

A few minutes later, she stood up. _Is that Tony?_ Smiling, she stood up and began to walk towards him. However, she froze as he stopped in front of an Aventador. _Tony doesn't own that car…_ Confused, she paused, leaning casually against a tree. A woman with straight red hair and bangs approached the car as Tony held the door open for her. She smiled and touched his arm before stepping inside and sitting down. As he began to walk to the other side of the car, Sabrina speedwalked towards a cab, gracefully pulling the door open and sitting inside.

"I need you to follow that car," she blurted, "I can pay. This is very important to me."

"Oui," replied the cabbie before stepping on the gas. Staying a car behind Tony, the cab followed the Lamborghini for twenty minutes, parking around the corner behind the superhero in a posh neighborhood near the edges of the city. Thanking and paying the driver, Sabrina walked a block behind Tony and the woman, keeping her sunglasses on and pulling a light jacket over her shoulder and part of her face.

Her boyfriend and the redhead disappeared into the largest house on the block, smiling, and chatting. Narrowing her eyes, Sabrina approached the mansion before climbing the fence leading into the backyard. No high-tech robot or security alarm went off; Tony must have thought no one knew about this place. Surprisingly, the back door was open, so she carefully turned the handle and placed her heels into her bag before entering.

Sabrina stepped into a grandiose living room decorated with sumptuous couches, intricately-carved coffee tables, and Renaissance-style paintings. It was like a miniature Versailles, all packaged into one living room. She shook her head before following the sounds of voices.

She almost walked into the room before stopping herself just in time, jamming herself into a shoe closet adjacent to the living room the two were sitting in. Keeping her breathing low, she listened in on their conversation. _Just for work, just for work._

"Tony, this is beautiful. Why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"Sort of a man cave type thing. You know, for secret weapons and technology." A feminine laugh came from the other room. "Pepper, I've been thinking a lot about you, and I can't get you out of my head."

"Tony-"

"I know, I know I was wrong to see someone else, but I've learned my lesson." Cue sound of cushions moving. "Just one more chance. Please. I love you." Sabrina stiffened before sinking down to sit on the floor.

"I don't want to deal with this again, Tony. How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I love you." Sounds of kissing came from the other room as Sabrina rested her head on her forearms.

"Aren't you seeing someone?" came Pepper's voice as all other noise stopped.

"Who?"

"That brunette. The model."

"Her? She's just Bruce's lab assistant. Nothing to me."

"Uh huh?"

"Promise." As they moved upstairs, Sabrina crept out from the closet, face emotionless. Leaving through the front door, she stood outside and called for a cab, which took her back to her hotel.

Back in her room, she lay on the bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. _What do I do now?_ After a few moments and _still_ no tears, she decided guilt would be the best option. She shot him a text.

**Heard you were in Paris. I'm Le Meurice. Meet me after dinner? ** A few minutes later, he responded.

**Busy.**

**JARVIS says he cancelled all your events tonight. I need you. Presidential Suite, code is 5832. 9?**

**K**

Grinning, Sabrina closed her eyes and slept.

At 8:55, her alarm went off, and she woke up with a start. Remembering her situation, she hurriedly began showering. Ten minutes later, the door to her room opened, and someone could be heard reclining on her bed. After a few moments, she turned the water off, dried herself a bit, and wrapped a towel around herself before opening the bathroom door. Tony lay on top of the comforter, hand behind his head as he stared at his phone and rested against the headboard.

"What are you doing in Paris, love?" she asked innocently, "Thought your meeting was in New York?"

"Ah, I had to meet with some important people," he replied smoothly, not looking up, "Too important to miss. Important enough for me."

"Mmm," she pouted, "You look grumpy."

"Rough day." She dropped her towel and climbed onto his lap, massaging his shoulders and rocking back and forth. "Not now-" Kissing him hard, she peeled off his suit top and shirt, then thrust a hand into his pants. He stiffened before pulling her towards him and groping her breasts. Sliding his pants off, she stroked his length, feeling him harden. Immediately, he flipped her over, him on top of her as he massaged her clit and nipple.

Moaning in spite of herself, she pressed into him, biting his neck. However, she blinked, clearing her mind as she focused. Rolling over, she knelt on all fours as he gripped her hips, positioning himself at her entrance. He entered her slowly, pace quickening as she tightened around him. She purred, moving in time with him. His muscles began to quiver as she cried out, faking orgasm. Thrusting faster, he pushed her onto the mattress and clawed at her breasts, relishing the feeling of himself inside of her before his own orgasm came. The moment Sabrina was waiting for.

"Pepper," he groaned, releasing his seed, "Pep." Perfect. The recording would have gotten that.

Rolling over, she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you," she murmured into his ear, pressing against him as she waited to hear what he would say. He smiled awkwardly.

"I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

The next day, Sabrina awoke alone in bed. Tony left a note saying he had a meeting, which she promptly ripped into tiny pieces and threw away. Packing her bag, she caught a cab to the airport and boarded her jet, returning back to Stark Tower.

"JARVIS?"  
"Yes, Sabrina?"

"I'm going to need you to play something as soon as Tony comes home, okay?"

"I estimate he'll return this afternoon. What would it be?"

"This," she replied confidently, inserting a memory chip into a computer, "Promise me you won't play it until he gets here? And make sure he listens all the way through?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"Of course." Sprinting upstairs, she shoved armful after armful of designer clothing, shoes, and jewelry into suitcases, boxes, backpacks, and handbags. Tony had treated her quite well up until now, and she intended to remove all traces of herself from his life. After DUM-E helped her load all of her luggage into her jet, (another gift from Tony,) she moved into a living room.

"JARVIS, would it be possible to replace all images of me with those of a certain Pepper? Tony's ex?"

"I won't ask any questions," replied JARVIS as all of the electronic photo frames began changing themselves.

"Tony wouldn't happen to have any hard copies of photos, would he?"

"Luckily, no, he's made the change to having everything be electronic."

"Perfect. I need every trace of me removed from this house until I give you the 'go' signal."

"As you wish."

"Thank you again, JARVIS."

"Of course." Running back upstairs, she scrawled a note to Pepper on an index card.

**Pepper,**

**Just wanted to let you know that Tony was cheating on you with me during his Paris trip, and on me with you. We were together for at least three months. Do what you want with that information. We're over. **

**Sabrina (Bruce's Assistant)**

She left the note taped to a box of feminine products, then stepped into her jet.

"JARVIS, tell Bruce I'm resigning, would you?"

"Consider it done. Au revoir, Sabrina."

"Bon voyage, JARVIS."

Holding the key to her old apartment, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She walked into her living room, towing a non-gravitational hoverboard loaded with her belongings, one of Tony's latest inventions. However, someone was sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Sabrina." She jumped, then began moving slowly backwards.

"Jesus! Who the fuck are you? Wait, this is my apartment! What are you doing?!"

"We're here to take you on a little...vacation. I believe you know someone by the name of James Buchanan Barnes?"

"What?" The man stood up and adjusted his suit before striding over to her. His face was covered in a mask, and his hands were gloved. Nervously she skittered backwards, then bolted towards the door. A sharp pain in the back of her neck stopped her as she felt her eyes begin to droop.

"Amnesia...hmmm." She blacked out.

When Sabrina awoke, she was handcuffed to the wall of a dark room, face pressed against the concrete, one single spotlight illuminating her.

"I see you're awake," came the strange man's voice, "I believe that you do not remember James. However, it is possible that we can trigger that memory."

"Please, I don't know who that is! I can pay, please let me go, I'll do anythi-"

"Oh, Sabrina, we can't let you go now. You have information locked away in your head that we need. For our _research_. You did quite a good job hiding him away in your little apartment, but you can't hide him in your head. There are only so many places to put things in there," he replied smoothly, tapping his head. "And so, since it would be impossible for us to find your trigger word, we will have to resort to stress, fear, and pain, which were the emotions you felt when you first met him, no?"

"Please, please-"

"Ah ah ah," he tutted, "We don't speak out like that. Why don't we start now, then?"

"No! No, stop! Please!"

"Just a little test. It won't hurt."

"Please, no, please," she babbled, desperate as he removed her handcuffs from the wall and led her toward a glass box, "Please stop, please, I'll do anything."

He opened a door in the side of the tank, shoving her inside firmly and smoothly even as she protested. Locking the door, he moved back towards the wall and pressed a button. Looking down, Sabrina noticed a small trickle of water enter the box. Eyes wide, she pounded on the glass.

"You're insane! Let me out! Please, please!" The man left the room. Screaming, she pounded her fists against the door. The water trickled in slowly, half a centimeter high. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Sabrina, think. Think. There's always a way out. Always. Be-be calm. Oh my God."

Bucky sat up, hearing the phone ring. _No one knows this number… _Cautiously, he picked up, staying silent.

"Hello, James." _Who is this? It's...familiar._ "James, do you remember me? From HYDRA?" _Crap. Got to go, got to get out. _"Don't leave yet, James. We have something you forgot. Or who forgot you." He cocked his head, frozen. "Do you remember Sabrina?" Bucky's fist tightened around the handle, crushing the phone into two pieces, cutting off the man.

"Damn," he muttered before leaving the cabin and setting off at a sprint towards the one place he never wanted to return to: HYDRA's New York headquarters. He knew exactly where they were holding her, the same room he had been in, the one room they used for all their top-security prisoners. He knew how to get in. Getting out would be the only problem.


	11. Chapter 11: Never

Thirty minutes later, Sabrina pulled out a random credit card from her wallet, running it over the glass to find tiny crack that the door made in the box. Smiling triumphantly, she shoved the card through the crack, opening it by a fraction of a centimeter. Whipping out her Costco Platinum card, she jammed it in on top of the credit card using all of her weight, further widening the gap. Two more cards fit before she was forced to move to another side of the door. And the other. The water was now up to her knees, but was slowly draining out through the sizeable cracks she had made in the door. She shivered involuntarily. _Not enough room._ Screaming, she pressed against the walls, needing space, freedom, room to move. Her head rolled back as she spasmed, seriously claustrophobic. "Safe, safe, safe. Silly Sabrina. Safe. Think," she babbled, desperate.

Twenty minutes of rest past before, hurriedly, she scooped handfuls of water up and tossed them through the cracks, occasionally drinking some. _This stuff better be safe._ The water remained at her knees, but after an hour, she grew tired. _Think. You've made some progress here in the door, just keep working at that. Everything has a breaking point._ Growling, she rammed her shoulder against the side of the box, which rocked from side to side. Another spasm as she struggled to find space to move. Rubbing her aching shoulder, she repeated the action again and again, until, on the ninth try, two of the bottom corners left the ground. _Uh oh._ The box tipped over and landed on the concrete, shattering. She screamed as she landed in the broken glass, writhing as the shards dug into her skin. Clawing her way out of the puddle of blood, water, and glass, she stood up and leaned against the wall, struggling not to vomit as she pulled pieces of the box out of her own skin.

Bucky moved through the sewer, struggling not to breathe through his nose. Reaching the familiar tunnel, he slogged through the muck before peering through a grate. Hearing nothing, he began to open it, but stopped as a trickle of blood landed on his shoulder. Freezing, he carefully wiped it off, struggling to keep himself in check. He gently pushed up on the metal, feeling it bend and break before he climbed through the hole. Pulling himself into the room, he immediately found Sabrina pressed against the wall, shaking.

"Sabrina!" She screamed, moving away.

"Please, let me go home, I don't know him!" He furrowed his brows.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Moving towards her, one arm outstretched, she skittered away, pressing herself into a corner.

"I don't know James, I can't remember, please!" Bucky froze.

"You don't remember James?"

"No, no, no, no, see I don't! I cannot, no James." Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated as she clawed at the wall, "Please." Bucky bit his lip. This was unexpected.

"We're going to escape. I'm escaping. Do you want to come?" he asked slowly. She nodded vigorously, sprinting towards him. "I'll go first, then help you out. Okay?" Bucky edged himself through the hole, then beckoned towards her. She slid through the gap lithely, landing in his arms. _Sabrina._

Shaking his head, Bucky gently put her on the ground.

"I'm going to need you to get on my back. We have to move quickly." She nodded, climbing onto him and latching herself to his broad shoulders. Bucky ran through the muck as best as he could. After a half an hour of silence, he reached the grate leading into Times Square. Sabrina crawled through, Bucky close behind her.

"Thank you," she croaked, "Who are you?"

"I'm James."

"Oh. Will they come after us?"

"No. I left a bomb for them. Should keep them occupied."

"I know a place where we can stay. If you need a place." She spazzed, twitched and hunching over. "Claustrophobia," she breathed, holding herself.

"I know," he replied sadly, picking her up, wedding-style, "Tell me where to go."

"Stark Tower. To Bruce's floor."

Sabrina and Bucky stood awkwardly in the elevator, waiting to reach the thirtieth floor. As the doors opened, they stepped out cautiously before making their way towards the master bedroom. Sabrina knocked quietly on the door. It was around midnight, and she did not want to wake up the other inhabitant.

A tired Dr. Banner opened the door, hair rumpled. His eyes and nostrils widened as he saw and smelled his assistant and Bucky.

"Sabrina, what-never mind." He stepped outside his room, closing the door softly behind him. "What are you doing? And is this James?"

"I guess? Can we use a couple of rooms? And bathrooms? Just for a day. We'll get out of your hair by tomorrow."

"Sabrina, you know you have amnesia, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Um, emotional trauma. You sort of forgot about your, uh, friend." She made a face.  
"I don't know...I think I'd remember…"

"Trust me. And forgive me if this doesn't work." Bruce rapidly smacked her in the face. Bucky immediately stepped forward, but as Bruce began turning slightly greenish, he stopped. Blinking stars away, she glared at her friend, who returned to his normal coloring.

"What the hell, man?"

"Sorry, that could've helped restore your, uh, memory." She shot him a look. "But anyway, we need a trigger word. Something simple, yet hard to guess. Gun." Nothing. "Street. Shot. Ouch. Hair. Blood. Building." She shook her head. "Radiation, Banner, rock, sign, Sabs, Sabrina, Brina, green, model, catwalk, photo, photograph, picture, airplane, jet?" Nothing.

"Bucky, help me think-" Sabrina turned around to face James.

"Bucky?" He looked sadly at her, smiling weakly. "Oh my God, Bucky!" Throwing herself at him, she hugged him tightly as Bruce motioned down the hall, smiling at the Bucky. The soldier nodded as Bruce moved quietly back into his room.

However, she began to spaz out again, twitching and contorting.

"Let's get cleaned up, Sabs." She stuttered a quiet 'yes,' unable to control herself. Picking her up, Bucky moved down the hall into a bathroom. "You smell amazing." She laughed shakily, legs vibrating as he gently set her down onto the granite countertop.

Bucky leaned against the wall and peeled off his bulletproof vest, boots, army pants and jacket before turning on the shower, which quickly filled up the room with steam. "Can you stand now?" She shrugged, blinking and biting her lip.

"I'll try." Sliding off the counter, her legs buckled, Bucky grabbing her just in time. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. Something to do with my motor skills? Or my brain-"

"Come here, you nerd," he grinned, stepping into the shower as he held her under the spray, "I can't believe you forgot about me that quickly," he joked.

"I couldn't help it!" she replied indignantly, "I made an effort!" He laughed at the miffed look on her face.

"Hello, stranger."

"Hi, Mr. I'm Going To Leave You Alone Forever," she retorted, "Sorry, that was rough." Bucky sighed.

"I was a hazard to your health. So I needed to step back and put you with a safer person."

"But I loved you."

"At the time, I thought it was the best decision."

"And now?"

"I can't believe I was that dumb, letting you go like that." She hummed, leaning into him. However, he leaned away. "Don't."

"Tony's a dick. He cheated on me with his ex." Bucky's face hardened.

"Need me to do anything?"

"Don't leave me." She grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me again."

"I promise," he whispered, holding her against him, "Not gonna make that mistake again." She inhaled.

"Bend over." He cocked an eyebrow and winked. "Not like that, Bucky! You stink, and I miss the old Bucky smell."

"Worth a try," he grinned, but leaned over so that she could shampoo her hair and his.

"I think I like your long hair. You look adventurous. And your beard," she giggled, the stubble rubbing against her arm. "But short hair is more professional."

"Do I get a say?"

"Eh, I guess," she teased, "Oh, Bucky," she sighed, noticing his palms, "What happened?"

"Scraped it on the grating at HYDRA. It'll heal." She held it up under the flow of water, washing away the dirt and grime before kissing it.

"Now dry off. I need to wash the rest of me."

"I'm not allowed to stay?"

"Tempting, but you need sleep. I've been on vacation, and you've been God knows where. You don't have to stay up for me."

"I will," he replied, grinning as he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, "I'll be waiting."

Sabrina peeled off her clothes and tossed them onto the counter as she let the hot water run over her body. Her spasms were gone, as Bucky's presence was much more comforting than expected. Sighing with pleasure, she soaped and rinsed herself before switching the shower to a bathtub.

As she sat down, water already up to her neck and thick with sweet-smelling bubbles, the door opened. Turning her head, she caught sight of Bucky, who was in the process of hanging up his towel.

"Not gonna leave you again. You've been known to get in trouble," he joked before pulling her into his lap under the foam. She curled up into his chest.

"You smell nice. I missed you."

"That's all you missed?"

"I missed your eyes, and your mouth, and your arms, and your voice, and you. I missed all of you."

"Mmm," he hummed, nibbling her ear, "I forgot about how much I love you, Sabs." She tilted her face up to kiss him.

"I love you too."

"I love you more," he replied, smiling, "And you better not forget that."

"Never."


	12. Chapter 12: Steve (finale)

Sabrina woke up in Bucky's arms. I missed this. Rolling over, she watched Bucky blink awake and smile.

"Morning, beautiful." She purred, curling up next to him. "Sabs, we have to think about what we're going to do. Tony'll notice us eventually."

"Erm, we can go to Paris?"

"Paris?"

"The baguettes, the sights, the people, the language…We just need a place to stay. Oh! Tony's mansion!"

"You sure you wanna stay there?"

"Erm, no."

"We'll figure it out," he murmured, wrapping his metal arm around her.

"This is what started it all," Sabrina said, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. Both times."

"It wasn't you. It was HYDRA." She kissed each finger before holding the arm across her chest.

"I hope so."

"I know so. Do we have to get up?"

"We should at least talk to Bruce. Or you should. I'll be in here, napping."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding, I'm with you, Sabs."

"Let's go see Steve."

"What?"

"Let's go find Steve. Bruce will know where he is; he knows everything. Or JARVIS. Let's help you with your memory."

"If you can find him, I'll go."

"Deal?"

"Deal. What's up with you and making deals?"

"I like making sure you'll keep your end of the bargain."

"Fair enough. But for now, I just wanna be with you. Do you know how many times I thought about you?" She snuggled into his chest. "Every fucking day. Every day. You're like a part of me I can't live without. And I was stupid to not see that before."

"Not blaming you, Buck. But let's cheer you up. Steve?" He grinned.

"Steve.


	13. SEQUEL INFO

Hi guys,

So, this story is finished, but I think I'll write a sequel including Steve. It'll have more of Bucky and his memory and will include the Avengers.

Thanks for sticking with me!

Jacey :)


End file.
